Reality TV Island
| preceded = Counterfeit Island | suceeded = Mythology Island }}Reality TV is the 11th island released on Poptropica which based on the hit reality TV show, Survivorhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poptropica#Reality_TV_Island. The island was released on February 24, 2010http://blog.poptropica.com/2010/02/get-real.html for Members and March 24, 2010http://blog.poptropica.com/2010/03/reality-tv-now-available-to-everyone.html for non-members. To complete the island, player has to compete against 7 different people - some who are characters from previous islands, others who are new- with 7 different challenges, in order to be a hero of the player's hometown (Wayside Town). Main Street The Reality TV main street contains 5 parts: * The Wayside Motel * Billiards - Multiplayer Room * Mike's Market * TV World * Mailbox Walkthrough First after landing on the Island, go to Mike's Market. Go to the far right and you'll see a man reading a magazine. Talk to him. He will mention stocking up on snacks for the Reality TV Show before running off, dropping the magazine. Pick up the magazine and take out the application from inside it. Note the phone number of the Papa Pete's pizza and Bucky Lucas' room number. Leave the market. Go to The Wayside Motel to the left and enter room 2B, which is the motel office. Go to the desk and pick up on of the red pens on it. Now click on the phone and type in the phone number of Papa Pete's. Tell them to bring it to whichever room, it doesn't matter. After that, leave Wayside and go to the far left where you'll find a person from Papa Pete's. Talk to her and say you'll deliver the pizza. Take the pizza and knock on Bucky Lucas' room. The door will open. Enter and go to the far right until you find Bucky Lucas. Talk to him and he'll give you a stamp. Leave the room. Go to TV World to the far right and enter. Click and change the channels of a TV until you get to the channel showing the Reality TV commercial (its the one with the random poptropicans). Get the address to send the application to and leave TV World. Go to the mailbox. Go to your items and attach the stamp to the application. You can also use the red pen to write whatever baloney you want on it too. Put the application into the mailbox. A time skip will then happen and you will come out to find that your application has been received and the helicopter has arrived. Board the Helicopter. To complete the island, you must win the show by competed against 7 other competitors during 7 days with 7 different challenges. There's total of 14 challenges, which randomly ordered in the show. After you have placed first in the tie-breaker contest, you will return home to receive the Medallion. If you get voted off or lose the tie-breaker, you must start over by entering the helicopter and returning for a new season. And after you beat the competition, you get the Island Medallion! Congrats! The Competition There's total of 14 different challenges that randomly ordered. You must win the challenges to decrease your percentage of being voted off. Below is the list of challenges and their quick summary: Turtle Shell Toss Aim correctly and fire the coconut in order to collect points. Try to reach the 20 points shell. Cheat: Do you see that palm tree in the background? There is this one frond pointing at the bottom right, pointing to the 20 points shell. Click on the tip of this frond each time for 20 points each time. Boulder Push Click on your boulder repeatedly in order to push it across the finish line. Pole Climb Try to avoid the falling coconuts by hopping onto different poles in order to reach the top first. Mountain Race In this challenge, race up the mountain as you try to dodge falling boulders and reach the finish line before the other competitors do. Shot Put Throw your boulder as far as you can to win this challenge. Hang Glider In this challenge, competitors will glide through the sky as they avoid volcano lava and birds. Cheat: Do you see the Poptropica logo on the top right? Go there and hide as it is a sort of pocket. Shuffleboard Aim the center of the board. The person who's closest to the center is the winner. There's 3 rounds in this challenge. Totem Hop Avoid the moving totem that started to fall. The last person standing is the winner. Knockout Hit the other competitor's plate with a slingshot. The challenge compete in 3 rounds. Geyser Guess A very random challenge, you can test your luck by standing on the geyser you picked. After the geyser exploded, if you're the last person who stands, you're the winner. Coconut Catch Try to collect 20 coconuts before any opponent does. On the Line In this challenge, you must collect 5 fish before the other competitor does. Water Run In this challenge, all you need to do is just avoid the platforms and a wild boar in order to fill your water tank from the waterfall completely first. Balanced Diet The goal of this challenge is to keep your pole balanced longer than any of the other competitors. Tips *Vote for the person the furthest away from you. *Remember, sometimes it involves luck. *If you lose and get angry, take a break for about five minutes, then try again. Characters The people who you can compete against are: #Betty Brownie #Betty Jetty (from Super Power Island) #Bret Batter #Black Widow (from Counterfeit Island) #Busy Bob #Cathy Codex #Chef Jeff #Director D (from Spy Island) #Dr. Hare (from 24 Carrot Island) #Freddy Fry #Grandma Gracey #Grandpa Grum #Helen Hiker #Hip Hop #Hippie Harry #Lassie Lasso #Magic Mervin #Merry Muse #Ned Noodlehead (from Super Power Island) #Richie Rebel #Rickie Rock #Sally Score #Sarah Snooty #Sickly Skull #Slim Slam Reviews *'Anonymous:' Reality TV Island is an exhilarating ride, with lots of fun minigames and adventure. *'Dynamite -The kid with the mowhawk:' The game has ALOT of references to Total Drama 01:36, April 16, 2012 (UTC) *'Anonymous:' Reality TV is a spoof of the Total Drama ''and ''Survivor Series, which pretty much everyone watches. *'Fearless Tornado: '''This is a fun island and has fun but hard minigames. 7 and 1/2 out of 10. *'Shaky Noodle: I won on my First try, 8 out of 10. *'Super Hawk: '''An okay island, but my friends seemed to like it. 7 out of 10. *'Orange Dragon: '''It was really short, but lots of fun! It took me like 10 minutes to complete. I suggest you complete it if you haven't already! *TronX7/Gentle Onion:' I find myself going back to Reality TV Island even after I've finished it just to play again. Not to be a 10 or 50 time winner, but simply because it was SO FUN for me. This has got to be one of my favorite Islands if I keep coming back to it. 10/10 * '''Kuromithedevilbunny:' This was an okay island, not one of the best, but definitely not one of the worst. It was very easy to complete, but I'm not really good at the mini-games. I'd give it a 4.5/10. Trivia *Standing on top of the helicopter blades will cause your Poptropican to spin around. *Sometimes, a NPC will vote for themselves to be kicked off. *You can go to the game show again even after completing the island. Glitches *'Afro Guy's Mouth Glitch:' If you are chewing Popgum, and you go onto the spinning helicopter blades, if you stop chewing then your mouth will be Afro Guy's mouth. Common Room The Common Room in Reality TV Islands is Billiards. Gallery Billiards.png|'Billiards' Part 1-3.PNG|'Landing Area' Tvworld.jpg|'TV World' Tvworld1.jpg|'Inside TV World' Part 1-5.PNG|'Mailbox' Part 1-1.PNG|'Wayside Motel' Buckylucasroom.jpg|'Inside Room 4B' Motelperson.jpg|'Motel Manager' Turtleshelltoss.png|'Turtle Shell Toss' RealityTVMedallion.jpg|'5-Time-Winner Medallion' reality-tv-map.png|'Reality TV Map' Rickie Rock1.jpg Merry Muse.jpg Chef Jeff.jpg Fan-Art Game Over.JPG|Joshuawesome8: Game Over? Gone fishing.png|coolcheetah53:Gone fishing 100 5677.jpg|Tyl123: This is a Betty Brownie portrait! Videos Poptropica - Reality TV Island TRAILER|The Reality TV trailer Reality TV-0 References Category:Islands Category:Reality TV Island Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Pages with Fan-Art Category:2010 Islands Category:Poptropica Category:Areas Category:Places